


In your arms

by smaragdbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Charlie and Draco trying something new





	

Draco’s hands struggled helplessly against the rope that kept them bound to the bed posts. He was blind folded as well and as a result he could hear and feel so much more intensively. One of Charlie’s hands was splayed against his calf just underneath his bend knee, the other rested at his tailbone, the thumb stroking the sensitive skin just where his cheeks began. 

“Relax”, Charlie murmured and the vibrations from his throat sent shivers down Draco’s spine. His hand spread his cheeks slightly and Charlie licked at the skin there. Short unpredictable licks that were like pinpricks of pleasure that promised so much more.

“You like that?” Charlie asked, his voice deep and gruff when Draco let out a moan.

“Yes.” He didn’t dare to say more for the fear his voice might break.

“Then how about that?” Charlie asked with a chuckle and licked a broad stripe across Draco’s hole.

Draco keened, struggling against the rope. He desperately wanted more but at the same time he was afraid of feeling so intensively.

Charlie let out a deep laugh and buried his face between Draco’s cheeks. His teeth grazed the skin slightly as he pushed his tongue inside, now both hands on Draco’s cheeks and massaging them slightly.

Draco knew he was being embarrassingly loud but he couldn’t help it. He had never felt like this before, hadn’t even thought it possible to feel like this. He could feel the pleasure building inside of him and he was halfway sure he was going to die from it. Like a savage prayer he kept repeating Charlie’s name over and over again until he couldn’t do anything but gasp for air.

His climax was so intensive it whited out his world and for the first time he understood why people called it the little death.

When he came to it Charlie had undone his bindings and pushed him onto his back and away from the wet spot on the bed.

“Good?” He asked with a cocky grin and leaned down to kiss Draco.

Draco hummed his agreement into the kiss, pulling Charlie on top of him. As he reached down with his free hand he found Charlie soft and slightly damp.

“Did you...?” He noticed how rough his voice sounded and felt himself blush.

“Yeah, while you were out of it. I literally rimmed you into oblivion, it was too hot not to”, Charlie said. He leaned up on his elbows and studied Draco’s face. “How are you feeling? I know it can be a bit much.”

“I’m good”, Draco replied. “Just stay for a bit, yeah?”

“Sure”, Charlie answered, affectionately bumping his forehead against Draco’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
